Episode 8968 (15th August 2016)
Plot Covering his tracks, Aidan tells Maria that last night was a mistake and Eva isn't to find out. Gary continues to play happy families with Izzy, unable to find the courage to tell her how he feels. Robert advertises for a chef to replace Zeedan. Beth is annoyed when Kirk suggests that Sean look for digs at No.3 as he loved it there. Aidan eavesdrops when the factory girls gossip about Maria and Luke falling out and hears Sally mentioning the time that "Mad Maria" terrorised Fiz and Tyrone. Norris takes advantage of Gemma's eagerness to help Rita by sending her to deliver a massive load of newspapers. Robert tells Nick to sort out the tension between him and Leanne before it affects the business. Nick asks him if there's anything going on with them. Robert is surprised that Nick suspects so and assures him that she's just a friend. Aidan encourages Luke to make up with Maria. At the factory, Aidan tells Eva not to worry about their spat and presents her with a necklace. Eva is elated but worries when Beth remarks that a gift points to a guilty conscience. Questioning Aidan on his whereabouts last night, Eva is satisfied with his explanation that he was lending a mate a sympathetic ear. Tim reads an e-mail from Michelle meant for Steve where she talks about how to get pregnant. Steve feigns enthusiasm for becoming a father again but Tim sees through the facade. Luke invites an uninterested Maria out to the bistro to smooth things over. Nick apologises to Leanne for being immature and promises not to hassle her. Gary gives a half-hearted reply when Sean asks him how he knew that Izzy was the one. Izzy notices the lack of sincerity in his comment but masks her anguish. Maria grits her teeth as Luke makes plans for their future together and invites himself to move back into the flat. Nick moves on from Leanne by flirting with a woman on a hen night. As the bistro is so busy, Eva and a reluctant Aidan sit at Luke and Maria's table. Gemma takes ages with the paper round and is reprimanded by Norris who tells her the customers have been complaining. Caz offers to pick Liam up from the babysitter to give Luke and Maria more time to themselves. While she's at the bistro, she asks Aidan if he saw Liam's red car in the flat last night as it's gone missing. Aidan is tongue-tied as Eva demands an explanation. Cast Regular cast *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sally Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *Amanda - Amy Popplewell Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Street Cars *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Kate Oates became Coronation Street's producer with this episode, taking over the post from Stuart Blackburn. Kieran Roberts remained executive producer. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aidan tells Maria that last night was a mistake; Robert advises Nick to sort out his relationship with Leanne as the tension between them is affecting the business; and Tim realises Michelle wants to start a family. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,060,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2016 episodes